


The Sacrifice

by Fandom_Dragon_Slayer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sex-slave but not at all, Smut, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Dragon_Slayer/pseuds/Fandom_Dragon_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time long before me the Trolls ruled over the land, humans were slaves and life was, in the words of the history books, good. But that was long ago, now the humans run the land and are  no longer slaves, trolls are allowed to live in peace as long as they are peaceful, and if you ask me life is actually pretty good.</p>
<p>Except, you know, the sacrifice to the human royal family that I happen to be, we'll if they choose me that is, and the ceremony starts tomorrow. </p>
<p>_____________________________</p>
<p>I got the idea from another story but they hadn't finished it so I adapted it, I'll do a different plot so they can have their story but the original idea is theirs, and the credit should really go to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All's good you know, except for The Sacrifice of course.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How The Embers Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369723) by [DirkDatAssStrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkDatAssStrider/pseuds/DirkDatAssStrider). 



Being in the world we lived in now was interesting, I mean the humans are in control. I wouldn't know anything different though, that's just what all the older trolls say, how weird and disgraceful the life we lived now is, really they're all too proud. The amount of people who actually know what life was like back then is few, it's just the rest of know that it was better and that we should be bitter, no matter how good life is as far as I'm concerned.

Other than the sacrifice that is. Back when control switched from trolls to the humans a deal was made, called The Sacrifice.

The deal was to let the humans know we accept them and are submissive to them as the ones in control, and to remind the trolls just who's in charge; when the heir to the throne of the humans is a year from coming of age they get a troll to be theirs.  
According to rumors however, it was because the king of the humans at the time of the war had a thing for trolls and to make it more acceptable he made a law that made some sort of sense to get his hands on one to have his...way with.  
Then there is the most likely explanation for the law that it is a sort of revenge the humans are taking because back during the war it was common place to have a human slave in the house hold. The Emperor at the time even went as far as taking human children from their homes to...please, his needs. 

Whatever the reasoning is it doesn't really matter, all that matters is that the trolls have to offer 6 trolls from all over the land to be presented as sacrifices to the humans, than the heir chooses their favorite one takes them to be their (implied sex) slave. The others get to live life, preparing for the next generation of sacrifices.

The only reason this matter is because the humans next heir is turning seventeen in a week, which means the week long choosing cerimony is happening tomorrow.

And I  
Karkat Vantas  
Am the sixth troll Vantas, sacrifice of the trolls to the mighty human royal family.  
And I'm being presented to the royal family tomorrow evening to be their slave (sex is again strongly implied in the duties I will be obligated to do)

 


	2. The Morning Before

"Psst, psst, KarBro, you awake motherfucker?" I hear from the crack of the door. He was whisper yelling, which was completely redundant and idiotic and I have no idea why he thought it was a good idea, but he did it so their is nothing I can do about it now.

I groan in response to him, too tired to really respond. 

He slides into my room instead of his usual loud and flashy burst because he's not supposed to be here today, any day actually but especially not today. So he's trying to be quiet. 

"Hey my brother how you feeling on this fucking miracle of a day?" He again whisper shouts at me, I smile a little at his idiocy but he can't see it, my face is firmly planted in my pillow. 

I groan again as an answer, I know its not what he wants but it's my last day, and I don't really want to get up, plus, it's like 7:00 in the morning, ain't nobody got time for that.

It's not the first time he's come to see more early to annoy the fuck out of me, but he turns me around to look at him, and I can tell today is definitely different. 

He looks sad.

He's smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes, he doesn't even have his makeup on today, which is rare. And I think I can see the tear streaks on his cheeks that could be a very likely reason.

I shoot upright and hug him tight, he wraps his hands around me and nuzzles his head into my neck.

"I'm really going to miss you Karkat." he actually whispered into my neck as he squeezes me tighter.

I close my eyes and bring him as much closer as I can. We just sit there for a while in each others arms. 

Ours was a friendship that was never supposed to happen. Not only for the reason that I was never supposed to come into contact with anyone that wasn't necessary, but because of the difference in class we lived in. He had such a higher blood class, we should have never even meet each other, little less became such good friends. But neither one of us cared much for rules, and I think in all honesty we needed each other. Now because of fate, we were about to possibly lose each other.

"Hey, hey, hey. Gamzee come on, it's alright, for all you know those fuckers will pick a different sacrifice and I'll be right back her before you know it, I mean I'll have a grub or two to raise soon after, but I'll be back." I say to him hopping to everything that what I say is true. 

We'd still have to be secretive about our friendship, but we'd be together which is more than I can say if I get chosen by the royal family.

He smiles, I can feel it on my neck, and loosens his grip on me to look at my face to see I'm serious about what I was saying.

"Besides, who wants a loud, temperamental, little mutant blood, freak like yours truly, the fact that I'm even an option is probably just to make sure someone important doesn't have to be a sacrifice." I say again and he glares at me.

"Don't you ever motherfucking say that again, your are the best motherfucking miracle to grace my life and even though I don't want them to, those royal human freaks would be blind and stupid not to choose you." He whispers to me.

We lay down again and just stay with each other for an hour or so before I hear the people in the house start to get ready. I look up at Gamzee and see that he fell asleep with a grin on his face. I chuckle as I try to wake him up, but he's out. I hear someone coming to my room and I start to panic, so I shake him harder, but to no avail. Whoever's coming is closer now so I take desperate measures. I cover his mouth with a pillow and slap him. He bites hard on the pillow but wakes up. I hold my finger to my lip to signify to be quite then I point to him and make a shooing gesture to try and show him he has to leave. He understands when he hears the person outside of my door, but he has no time to leave. I look between him and the door in fright, and he looks far to calm about the situation than he should.

I hop off my bed and drag him into my closet, close the door, get under my covers and pretend to be sleeping just before the person walks into my room.

"Karkat, today's the big day, you need to be downstairs in ten minutes or else, Karkat, Karkat? God are you even awake yet?" She asks, its just one of the maids who are assigned to my house. I groan to show I heard her and she huffs before going out the door, closing it behind her. 

I jump out of bed to the closet and pull it open and Gamzee falls out onto me, knocking us both to the ground. 

"I motherfucking love you my brother, being your friend is the best miracle to ever happen, and I hope you'll come back but if you don't just know I'll miss you with everything I have. If things were different, if it was possible, I wouldn't hesitate in making you my moirail ." He says to me before hugging me tighter, still on the floor, so his gigantic body was crushing me.

I lift his head and say, "I love you to Gamzee, and I think us being moirails is one of the best things I could imagine. But if I'm chosen I will miss you more than anything, but lets just hope that won't happen. And while I'm gone, be good Gamzee, and remember me." I kiss his forehead and he gets up. He smiles at me with a tear in his eye, as tears roll freely from mine, this might just be our last goodbye if we can't see each other later, if I'm chosen, and I don't think either of us can handle that. He hopes out my window with a final nod of his head.

I look out the window for a minute before whipping my eyes and going downstairs to get ready for tomorrow, the "biggest day of my life".

They'll spend the rest of today scrubing my skin raw, rubbing me in oils, prettying me up and making sure there isn't a speck of dirt or a whiff of anthing foul on me. All in the efforst to impress the royal family, the next heir, into chosing me. Even though that's the last thing on earth I want to happen.

I'm pushed and pulled all day from one servant to another, people whos names I haven't bothered to learn, for they don't care about me, they probably are hoping with all their might I'm chosen so they can go on and get better lives than taking care of me. I don't really comprehend the day as it passes by me, my mind is filled with Gamzee and how hard its going to be on him if I'm chosen, and the week ahead of me as I partake in the week long choosing ceremony for the heir of the human throne, her royal Highness Rose Lalonde,


End file.
